$\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{58}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $3$ $\sqrt{58}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{58}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{7}{\sqrt{58}}$ $=\dfrac{7\sqrt{58} }{58}$